The girls, the boys, the fish and the bats
by dancer-purple
Summary: Nana's eyes widened, the words died in her throat and she looked down. Then suddenly, she shot the horrible question. "So you really hate girls... Does t-this... Does this mean that... you... you l-like boys?"


Husky had never had doubt in the deepness of his disdain towards girls. He had always thought it was something natural, deep-seated in his whole being, and perceived it as an important part of himself. For that reason, he had never presumed that a day would come when his hatred would get loose. And, as unbelievable this was, it did because of one simple question. The simple stupid question, which Nana just had to ask.

To some extent, it was Cooro's fault too. Despite his cheerfulness and happy-go-lucky behavior, that damned idiot managed to be thrown down by a high fever. Senri had to stay and get him eat some soup, while Nana grabbed two baskets and dragged Husky to the small apple trees - "Cooro needs some vitamins!", she said with a determined look.

"You can pick those fruits alone too, moron" mumbled Husky dryly.

"It's not like you have another job to do either!" snapped the girl with a scowl.

"I could've been catching some fish. Which we could've sold tomorrow." He dramatically threw his hands in the air - he held an apple in each one - and rolled his eyes. "And here I am, standing here with you, picking cheap apples!"

Nana's cheeks flushed with anger. She drew her breath and started chanting:

"Is money so important to you, Husky! Doesn't it matter to you how Cooro is feeling right now? You're so cruel!"

"Of course it matters! I'm just being reasonable!" yelled Husky. His face was red with anger and frustration too. "That's why I hate girls! You always twist things the worst possible way!"

Nana's eyes widened, the words died in her throat and she looked down. Then suddenly, she shot the horrible question.

Husky opened his mouth in advance, to answer with some caustic remark, but in the next moment it dawned in his mind and he found himself gaping, not able to produce any sound.

"So you really hate girls... Does t-this... Does this mean that... you... you l-like boys?"

Nana glanced at him hesitatingly - Husky's face had become as white as the moon - and blinked, made a step towards him and waved, calling his name with worry in her voice.

He didn't react. The silence was so frightening, that Nana could hear an owl screeching in the distance.

"HOW DID YOU COME WITH THAT IDEA?" screamed Husky, his power to speak back.

"But you..." started Nana, pressing her ears with her palms. Suddenly, another "idea" occurred to her and she smirked slyly. "You like fish then! That must be it!"

If Husky's face was red with anger before, now his head looked like a volcano, ready to explode.

"Look, you little..." mumbled Husky, grinding his teeth and making a step forward. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to see the fallen apple in front of his foot, so he tripped and gracefully crashed on the ground.

"Ouch"

Husky rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Then he froze again.

Nana looked at him with broadening eyes and lightly opened lips - his gaze slipped accidentally on them. He had fallen on her - what kind of a taste did those ripe lips have? Maybe of apples, juicy red apples...

Husky jumped aside with horror, and the red on his face wasn't with anger at all anymore. He did NOT just think Nana's lips could taste like apples, nor that they looked ripe, nor that...

He shook his head. He did not think of anything!

Then he stole a glance at her. She was still lying on the ground, confused and bewildered. He sighed and put his hand on his face, hiding his eyes.

"Look. I don't like girls. I don't like boys and fish either. Nothing out of these."

He took one of the baskets, grabbed Nana's hand and pulled her on her feet.

"Let's go back already."

Nana blinked, unable to answer, and nodded. She took her basket too and they went back without saying a word. But Husky's hand, which held hers, meant many, many things. Neither dared to think about them.

"Hey, guys!" chirped Cooro happily, jumping around them. "What took you so long? Hey, hey, what do you have in here? Apples!"

The crow anima grabbed three of the fruits and ate them greedily. Husky and Nana were staring at him dumbfounded.

"You're... not sick..." mumbled Husky.

"Fhm? Fnhuh-uh! Fhanh fof fhe fhoof!" answered Cooro, blinked and smiled. He had noticed their clasped fingers. "Looks like you two made up again, huh!"

They looked at their hands and Husky pulled his with one blow, blushing hard. This had happened once, when they travelled through the caves to Sailand. Now it happened once again. Twice!

"Doesn't matter!" said Husky hastily. "I'm going to catch some fish!" Then he strode away, leaving Cooro and Nana alone.

They exchanged glances and the bat-girl sighed.

"It was a complete failure, Cooro! He doesn't like girls, he doesn't like boys, he doesn't like fish! I just don't get him!" Then she stomped over to Senri, to complain about what had happened.

Cooro raised a finger to his lips, smiling deviously.

"Hmm, maybe he likes bats?" asked he rhetorically, then shrugged and tucked happily some more apples in his mouth.


End file.
